The Branches of the Leaf
by NamikazeNarutok12
Summary: Konoha initiates a project to stop an impending war, but they wont succeed. They will however create six of the most powerful shinobi to ever breath. Will they also create their greatest enemy? Join in reading this epic story a tale of war and adventure. Updated with a thousand word chapter daily!
1. Chapter 1

**The Branches of the Leaf**

**AN: Hello, so that whole "once a week" short chapter thing didn't work for that story that you guys hated apparently. I had a conversation with a friend of mine and we came up with this story. Anyway I have spring break this week and a new plan. Once daily or every two day updates. Ypu ask "How can you update once a day when you couldn't even update once a week?", well all four of you are anyway. I am writing one thousand word chapters. No more than 1250. It's so crazy it just might work. I hope you guys like this one, so follow, favorite and review. I kind of borrowed some aspects from Black Blood, which is a great story…but this is very different.**

"We need to prepare." Those were the Hokage's first words to the shinobi council. The council was made up of the Hokage, the ten shinobi clan heads, the representative of the non-clan shinobi, the various department heads, and the daimio's representative. Each of these individuals replied to the Hokage's statement in the same way a solemn nod.

"Do you believe war eminent Lord Hokage?" asked the Daimio's representative. He had no real say, the daimio let Konoha have full reign. The thought of war was troubling for him though, it would force the Daimio to increase military expenditures drastically. This was the cost of having the strongest shinobi village.

"Unfortunately, Iwa has demonstrated no mercy towards Konoha shinobi. The slaughter if the Genin team was unacceptable. I don't think the war will happen for some years, but it will happen. We need to be ready." The man replied, tired. He had lived through far too many wars. Could he keep Konoha safe?

"Lord Hokage, while I agree we must prepare…I think I have the show of power that could potentially make Iwa think twice." Shikaku Nara, the Jounin commander and the Nara clan head announced.

"What are thinking of Shikaku?" the Hokage asked, Shikaku was one of the most respected and intelligent people in the village. If anyone could think of a way to avert this it would be him.

"Well Hokage-sama, Konoha has always been known for its prodigious talent. You yourself became Hokage at 17, The Sannin graduated at six, Minato, Kakashi and Itachi…they are the reason we are feared by many a nation. Now, if we could produce a team, all with such prodigious talent and present them to the world at the 20th annual Chunin exams in the Land of Iron, in two years, then we could scare Iwa into submission." With this Shikaku ended his statement, the rom waited for a reply.

"Yes that would indeed scare them. Shikaku, I'm assuming you have a list of children in mind already, and a team to carry out their training." The Hokage said, maybe war could be prevented now, and if this worked well enough Konoha may not see another for a generation.

"Indeed. I have a list of children they would have to be approved of course: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikimaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Cho Aburame, and Rei Inuzuka. As for the program leader I recommend, Kakashi the copycat, Ira the last leaf, and Dragon of the Anbu." The commander finished already knowing who would offer resistance and who would support. After the clan heads of the respective children each gave their approval one more person spoke.

"While I understand that all of them are impressive, I think the power should be spread to non-clan shinobi as well. Uzumaki is descended of a clan. Why are no children of independent shinobi on the list?" asked the representative of the clan-less shinobi, Han Roshi.

"Well to put it simply none of them show enough promise. All clan-less shinobi that have succeeded to the extent of an S-class shinobi has had a parent of at least A-class origin. Or a teacher. I hope to expand the program but for now I think these children show the most promise and are the perfect and unique representatives for the program." Ended Shikaku calmly. Han said nothing else, this wasn't the time to fight this battle, not when the war could be avoided.

"Shikaku, I approve the program. I wonder what the world will think. We are going to take a group of 5 and 6 year olds and in two years turn them into Chunin. Project Branches is a go. I want the kids out of the village though. I'm sorry to all of you but I think this is the best way. There is a hidden location in the land of fire where they will be trained for the next two years. We will also be sending four Anbu to guard them as well as a team of medics." The Hokage said ending the meeting. All those clan heads whose members had been selected sensing there was more they would be told.

As soon as the others left the room, the Hokage had the Anbu seal the room. The clan heads grew tense. The Hokage had just learned of the idea, what could he be so concerned about.

"What many of you may not know is that I am dying." He paused to let them accept this. "There are many people who once they learn this will try to take advantage. They will spew hate into the village and may try to approach the children and manipulate them, even within your clans." All the clan heads wanted to say no but they knew it was the truth. Clan less shinobi had a 25% lower defection rate. "Danzo may attempt to take them at some point in their training…I won't let that happen. I've thought about it during this meeting and I've decided something. The branches will be the leaf's seven swordsman and they will be my legacy as Hokage. They will be gone for two years, they will return and take the exams. Even after that though they will remain a unit, they will become so powerful they will eventually be able to destroy a village. They will be taught the will of fire alone for the next two years." The Hokage stopped talking and everyone simply left, they knew there was no arguing.

Shikaku walked away from the meeting deeply saddened. He had done this for the good of the village but now he would lose his son for some time. He hoped the Hokage would let them visit. All he could do though was hope. He had changed the future of the leaf. These six would become the most powerful shinobi the village would ever see.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Branches of the Leaf**

**_Hey, your friendly neighborhood fanfiction writer here. So as promised here is the second chapter. It is super explanatory, I hope you still like it. Read, review favorite follow all that jazz. Also listen to: To pimp a butterfly, and if you haven't already listen to good kid maad city both amazing works of LITERATURE, not just music. Use rap genius if you do decide to give it a listen._**

**_Here is to the four people who followed and that one favorite, and as for the review, Guest, leave your name so I can properly identify you and thank you, I hope this is soon enough._**

**_Any who, read._**

"Kakashi-sensei how much longer until we make it there?" asked a boy, he was of average height for his age, he walked ahead of the rest of the group and away from the other kids. He was also the only one that seemed genuinely excited, the others seemed reserved at their new assignment. But that was Naruto Uzumaki, ready for everything.

"We are almost there, I think you'll be quite happy with the accommodations." Replied a weary Kakashi. He wasn't very sure about what he had been signed up for. Five Anbu, two Jounin, three medics and six 6 year olds.

"So, do you think we'll get strong while we're gone?" asked a young girl she wore a long green coat, but it didn't cover her long brown hair. She was very talkative and always happy, very different from the rest of her clan.

"I don't know, I hope so…I want to be stronger than my cousin Kiba when I get back. He thinks he's better than me just because he's older." Replied a girl of the same age. She was slightly smaller, but her hair was shorter. Next to her walked a dog, he was blue and had a black tip to his tail; his name was Irate.

The rest of the group was not nearly as talkative. The five Anbu moved in silence. They were each members of the same clans as the children and were meant to instruct them in clan jutsu, they were also there to defend against any attacks. Then there were the three other boys who would become members of the branches. Two of them did not speak because they thaught they were better than everyone else around them. The last boy didn't talk because starting and maintaining a conversation was far too troubling.

The group continued with two conversations the one between the girls and the other between Naruto and Kakashi. Even with their roundabout path they only took two days to make it Konoha's secret base. The village was always prepared for an attack and had three separate hidden bases across the land of fire. This was the smallest of them. It wasn't hidden in the leaves, but rather the trees. It had been created by the First Hokage and his wife. She was a master of seals and he had wood style. The base was made up of over three dozen trees. They were much larger than average trees and made use of stasis seals as none of the trees were actually living; the wood style made it seem as though the trees had giant trunks, but really they were really separate but connected structures. There was only two none tree buildings; a command center, that would function as a classroom; and a dojo that would be their training hall. There were also several practice fields. Representing many environments, one was a false beach, and there was also a water fall.

The trees around the base was extremely dense and the path was created so that it would lead anyone around and out. It was hard to find unless you knew it was there. The children were made to find their own homes, all of which were small 1-1 lofts, the adults did the same. After an hour of getting settled, everyone met in the dojo.

"Okay, so basically here's how this is gonna work. We'll be here for two years. We'll return to the village for two weeks twice a year. Now this program is meant to turn you all into at a minimum B-rank shinobi. To do that we have to work hard, and smart. Now each of these Anbu is from each of your respective clans, so you'll work with them. Naruto you'll work with Me. We will all wake up a 6 O' clock, we will do physical training for 1 hour, after that we will eat breakfast. By then it will be 7:30 at this time you will learn tactics and some history for an hour. After that we have another hour of physical training. You will have an two of specialized training in fields like ken or fuin jutsu, this is your decision. After that we have lunch, you will be having snacks and staying hydrated otherwise mind you. From 12 to 2 p.m. you will have chakra specific training, this is a key area of study. After that you have three hours of clan training which will include taijutsu training. After that we have an hour of applied tactics in units, and finally dinner. That'll leave you with around an hour and a half of free time before lights out. This schedule has been planned carefully and we will stick to it. Do you all understand?" Kakashi said with a long breath that had been a long speech.

"Well, it is pretty late so you guys should go to bed. It's going to be the a long two years." This time it was Ira, the other Jounin that chimed in. He saw that the young kids were in shock. This was going to be a long journey, but it would be worth it.

It was a pitch black and silent night later. Even all the Jounin had gone to sleep. Each tree house had a silence seal, so nobody heard her screaming in her sleep. Nobody knew that she was in terror, normally her father or brother would wake her and comfort her. But here she just lived her nightmare. Naruto though felt a strange call, he felt pain. Usually in the village this was what he felt all the time, but out here he didn't feel it much. Only from the scarecrow, but that was suppressed. No this was scary, was it one of his new friends. He couldn't let them sit there in pain. He always wanted someone to help him when he was sad, so now he had to help whoever was hurting.

He got up out of his bed, his clock said it was already 12 a.m. He made his way toward the panging scream and opened the door, innocently. He saw the girl Cho and then he stepped into the doorway and he heard a piercing scream.

"Nani, how come I couldn't hear it before?" he wondered before he remembered what Kakashi sensei had said about all the rooms being sealed. He looked at the girl and tapped her shoulder, waking her up.

"Huh?" was the first questioning sound she made. "Naruto, why are you here?" she asked knowing the answer.

"I, ummm, get this feeling when people are sad or scared and I wanted to help" he said in a high voice, sad that he'd be made fun of. All the kids in the playground always did.

"Thank you, I get bad dreams some times." She replied.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked quietly.

Nobody had ever known outside of her family, it was a secret. But it was so odd being here, she felt so alone since no one here knew. She had to tell someone and why not tell the boy who had come to her rescue.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Branches of the Leaf**

**_So hey guys we've made it to day three. Woohoo! Anyway we are up to 3 favs and 6 follows. This chapter is the beginning of my destruction of the current Mary Sues in this story. Also there is another comment (the first was from a guest so only I can see it.)_**

**_Goliath93, thank you for the comment, I will definitely taking breaks when needed. Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter, and you didn't have to wait too long._**

**_Read, follow, favorite and Review. Seriously, I love hearing from you guys and knowing you are out there._**

**6 years earlier**

"Congratulations Shibi, seems you'll have a lot of work soon." Said the Hokage wioth a smile. He was always happy when babies were born, the village was his family.

"Thank you lord Hokage, I am here to inform you that we will be initiating the jutsu on the both of them soon enough." Responded the man who would rather be with his new born twins and his wife. It was the job of the clan head to alert the Hokage whenever the forbidden jutsu of the Aburame clan was used.

"Ah yes, Parasite Style: Welcome Guest Kikai, that jutsu. Well yes go ahead, thank you for…" the Hokage was stopped abruptly as someone barged through the doors of his office, his secretary was following quickly behind the man. Anbu jumped from the corners of the room to apprehend them, but they let him speak.

"Lord Hokage, brother, five men stormed the compound. They killed Sazume. They took Cho, Shino was saved by a visiting Hyuga. We can't attack them, their chakra is toxic to our insects." The man cried out sadly, he had failed his brother, his family. Shibi stood there in shock, even shinobi had their breaking points. The Hokage saw this, the man standing in shock, he knew what it was like. He couldn't hear words right now, probably only sounds; and he couldn't move.

"Anbu" the Hokage said to the five in the room, "Let him go. One of each of you go to the Inuzuka, Hyuga and Uchiha clans. Tell them to send two teams. Also tell Fugaku to come here. The rest I want three hunting Anbu teams assembled. Go." The Anbu were gone like wind. This was a matter of national security. The Hokage thought to himself a sad thought, 'The jutsu can only be performed the day the baby is born. If she doesn't come back today then even if she is saved she'll be an outcast.' He could only hope she would be so lucky as to be found.

"Shiro, take you brother some place and protect Shino. They need you now." The Hokage said quietly. The two men walked out of his office. The Hokage simply sat back down in his chair. This chair had so much power, so why was he so helpless.

"Lord Hokage, you sent for me, I have sent out the teams as ordered." Responded Fugaku as he came through the office doors.

"Care to explain how this came to happen?" the aging Hokage asked.

"There is no explanation, the patrol routes cover that area, this shouldn't have happened." The man responded knowing how this looked.

"The point of the police is to limit the amount of Anbu in the village. Unless the body of a dead Uchiha is found in that area, by the man I just sent…you will be tried for treason. Either way I am going to order that the families of each clan head be guarded by an Anbu around the clock. Am I understood?" the old god asked.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Said Fugaku backing out the door.

**Three years later**

"Anbu operative weasel reporting back Lord Hokage." Came the barely pubescent voice of Itachi Uchiha under the guise of Weasel.

"What did you find in grass?" the Hokage asked.

"I found her, the girl that was taken. They don't seem to have harmed her, but cho is there." Itachi said with a smile hidden by his anbu mask.

The Hokage, a man scarred by war and loss simply gave a wordless smile for a while.

"Itachi you have served your village well. I know you just came back, but I need you for this mission." He said before sending another Anbu to gather three more Anbu operatives.

"Weasel, Dog, Dragon, Boar, Goat…This is probably one of the most important missions any of you will undertake. Retrieve Cho Aburame from the Land of Grass. Kill anyone who tries to stop you. Then after she is a safe distance away, one of you continue with her back to leaf. The other three will return the secondary mission is to kill the entire Shinobi council of Kusagakure. After that hang this list on their meeting hall. This mission's primary objective is to save the girl, know that. This is an R-rank. You were never ordered to do this, if you fail kill yourselves. Your allegiance will be denied. Am I clear?" the man asked with a heavy heart

"Crystal." Only Kakashi replied.

**One Month Later**

"Shibi, I present you Cho Aburame." The Hokage said. Shibi hugged his daughter, not believing she had been found, he mouthed a thank you to the Hokage. He knew it was cruel, but the man had to know. The Hokage told the Anbu to take her outside for a moment. Shibi stood up, and faced the Hokage.

"She was molested, and she was tortured for some time. They seemed to hope her blood line would activate. After sometime they decided they'd wait until she was older. Inoichi tried his best, but the trauma will never disappear despite her age. She will always have nightmares, but she will eventually live with it." He paused to let the father absorb what had occurred. He saw tear threaten the man's eyes, but behind them there was a rage. "We eliminated the Grass council as well as all involved. I have a concern regarding her future. She will be shunned, an Aburame with no bugs. Is there any way that she could live a normal life for the Aburame?" he asked this only to see a dark look creep on to Shibi's face.

"Only one…It is forbidden because of how dangerous it is, it destroys the chakra network. Parasite Style: Human Bot Hornet." The man said softly.

**Now in the Hidden Tree Base**

Naruto's eyes were opened in shock. Cho hadn't told him about the kidnapping. She had only skimmed the rare bugs that live inside her. She had only said.

"I like you." Before kissing him on the cheek. She had seen Naruto all alone and had asked her brother and father about the boy. Why no one played with him at the park? They replied that people were unkind to those they don't understand. She always replied:

"Then why do we do to him, what they do to us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Branches of the Leaf**

**So here we are on the fourth day. This chapter has an abrupt ending, sort of. But you'll find out tomorrow. Thanks for the now 11 follows. Everything in this chapter will be resolved in like 3 or 4 chapters. Read, favorite, follow and REVIEW. **

**Thanks and enjoy. I write the whole thing in my phone so let me know about any typos and I'll fix them.**

**1 Year Later **

"1, review mission objectives and protocol with the team before we go." Kalashnikov Hatake said, but currently he was behind his Dog mask. The Hokage had decided that the team would go on monthly missions, training without experience could only get you so far. As for the numbers the kids had taken a series of tests in order to determine the chain of command. This order doubled as their alias, they wore masks so no one would identify them before the exams. Those were only a year away now.

"Okay. Team, B rank mission. Limited risk of high level enemy ninja. We will be going to The Land of Birds to retrieve and deliver a gift from their Lord to the Fire Daimio. 4 and I will take the front. Dog will be behind us. 3 and 5 will trail behind that by 5 yards each. Then on the edges about 10 yard away on each side will be 2 and 6." Said the current leader of the experimental unit. They were now at the edge of fire country, this was their highest ranked mission to date. As they grew so did the difficulty of their training. This was just one example.

The journey was far and quiet. The team didn't speak, they only ran, they wanted to get their as soon as possible. They wouldn't be able to move at this pace with the bird and ambassador on the way back.

The land of birds was very different, but also very similar to the land of fire. In the land of fire the land was wooded, but the trees were pine trees. The land of birds was similar in that trees covered the country, but it was different in that the rain fall was much higher. The land of birds was a jungle, it was named because throughout the forest flew birds native to only this land. Some of which were deadly.

The team continued down the path toward the capitol. They were still silent other than the chirps and squaks from the surrounding trees. This path waste only one, and on either side of the group was a dense forest; that extended high into the sky.

Then after hours of running through the country they finally reached a large clearing. There was a magnificent city. Center was a domed palace of the daimyo. Behind the palace was a large dome filled with trees. The unit spread into a more relaxed group and approached the gate to the compound, the daimyo paid for year round guard unit for his palace as the land of birds had no shinobi.

They walked through the door and were guided by a steward toward the throne room. They bowed before the throne of the daimyo, Naruto spoke.

"We are here Lord Daimyo to transport the ambassador and the gift to the fire daimyo." He finished.

"Thank you. My steward will take you to the aviary. The fire lord said that he one named Hatake would chose the bird. Anything in the aviary is available, for my dearest cousin." The daimyo said with a smile.

They bowed once more and followed the steward to the aviary. Kakashi chose a giant red bird for the daimyo. The bird came only in pairs so two were placed in a large cage carried by some slaves.

After this they met the ambassador at the entrance to the capital city. He was a short man who wore thin round glasses. He looked the type to be very cunning when it came to political ventures. They began their march to fire country. They went in the same formation with the birds between the lead pair and Kakashi.

**In the Konoha Council Room **

"Lord Hokage, we have been sinking a lot of money into project branches. I was wondering if you could update the council into their development." Asked the clan head from the Kurama clan. He had been a bit peeved his daughter wasn't integrated, but now he just wanted to know if the idea had worked in the least.

"Well actually I can. Two months ago a text was administered and they were given a class of shinobi. I'll also inform the council of some new Jutsu Konoha has. As well as a surprise." The Hokage finished with a smile. Konoha would be fine with these shinobi. "Shikaku, care to pass around the mock bingo book entries. It's just some interference I had them mock up we'll release them shortly before the exams. To scare people." He continued.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Low B Class_

_Ninjutsu: High B class_

_Taijutsu: High C class_

_Fuinjutsu: High C class_

_Bloodline: Tar Style _

_Signature Justu: Tar Style: Boiling Rain_

"Lord Hokage, what is this? The Uzumaki boy has no bloodline." Said the Kurama clan head.

"Actually it was discovered he does and he is quite proficient. He has developed 20 jutsu with the help of Kakashi." Shikaku responded for the old man. This silence quieted any others in the room who wished to express doubt.

_Chō Aburame _

_Mid C-class -Low A class _

_Ninjutsu: _

_Non Lethal: Low C class_

_Lethal: A class _

_Taijutsu: mid C class_

_Senbon-Jutsu: Low C class_

_Bloodline: Human Bot Hornet _

_Signature Justsu: Parasite Style: Hornet Genesis_

"Wait. Don't all Aburame have Kikai bugs. Why does she have these Hornets?" This time it was Tsume Inuzuka who asked the question.

"After her kidnapping Kikai were no longer an option. But so she could maintain a normal life within the clan we performed a Jutsu forbidden by us. The Human Bot Hornet egg is injected into the chakra network and with a body full of chakra a queen is born. The child has no more chakra. She becomes completely reliant on the hornets. However even the Jutsu, only one in seven survive. She was lucky. The Hornet itself is a treacherous creature. To reproduce it needs chakra. A hornet will sting a person directly in their chakra network. The poison contains hundreds of eggs. The poison limits the use of chakra and the eggs begin absorbing chakra until they hatch at which point they fly out of the body. 100 stings would kill a Jounin and 10 would kill a Genin. They cannot simply debilitate a person. Genesis cannot be used near teammates. The hornets go into a rage and drug every creature in a quarter mile radius. Swarming. Each sting spawns around 300 more hornets. They join the swarm. Each hornet can only survive around 12 stings though." This was all Shibi, the Aburame clan head said. The room was dark, she was a force with such a technique.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Branches of the Leaf**

**_Hey guys, so this is day 5. Just to clarify these values and the ones from last chapter. The values are based on the idea that Iruka in part 1 is a mid c rank shinobi. Otherwise just pm or review with questions. Read review and enjoy is all…_**

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_High C class_

_Ninjutsu: High C_

_Taijutsu: High C_

_Genjutsu: High C_

_Bloodline: Sharingan_

_Signature Jutsu: A Dozen Flaming Crows _

"Shikaku, I am unfamiliar with this jutsu of my son's creation. If you could explain." Asked/said/told Fugaku. He was disappointed that his son wasn't at the top of the unit, but hopefully this jutsu was considerable in power.

"Of course, A dozen flaming crows is a low A-rank jutsu. It is a combination of Nin and Gen Jutsu. The user surrounds the victim with 12 crows that appear and disappear rapidly. Then using phoenix flower jutsu and some seals shurriken are thrown at the victim. The shuriken are disguised by the flight path of the crows in the gen jutsu. When the shurriken make contact the seals release around a dozen fire balls." Said Shikaku, he hoped that was enough to please the Uchiha. He knew why he wanted so badly for his children to succeed…but this cycle of theirs would never be over.

"That seems interesting…The last time he wrote he mentioned that they had been going on missions. I wonder if I could see the reports." The man said. He was impressed, but he expected more of Sasuke.

"I think that could be arranged Fugaku." Was the short reply Shikaku gave.

_Neji Hyuga _

_Rank: Mid C_

_Ninjutsu: High C_

_Taijutsu: Low A_

_Kenkojutsu: Mid C (Medical)_

_Bloodline: Byakugan_

_Signature Jutsu: Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms_

'He should be doing better, I think I'll instruct Ko to teach him the higher level techniques. He needs to be at least as good as the Uchiha.' Thought Hiashi. Neji was the Hyuga prodigy and that would show.

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Rank: Mid C_

_Ninjutsu: Mid C_

_Taijutsu: Mid C_

_Genjutsu: Mid C_

_Bloodline: Kage Jutsu_

_Signature Jutsu: Shadow Splinter Jutsu_

'Just as I thought, no one made any comment. Shikamaru is keeping his skills not too high and not too low. His jutsu is something special though." Thought Shikaku.

**Around a Month Ago**

Naruto, Shikamaru and Cho were on the most important mission of their development. Assassination. They were all seven year old now, Kakashi had suggested now was the time they should make their first kill. This was when he had made his first kill, they were certainly skilled enough. The target was a man named Gato, he had made his fortune by trading Opium near the Red Line. He thought that he was untouchable and so he was only guarded by three Genin level shinobi wannabes.

"Go" was all Shikamaru said. He was running out of Chakra. He had been using the shadow splinter technique on them for an hour. It acted like a splinter it would pull each of th targets back and making them slower without them knowing. Every step took more energy slowing them down and making them lethargic before the fight. He released the Jutsu and then used the shadow strangle technique on the target farthest to his side. Naruto seeing the signal jumped out in front to dispatch the men walking in front.

"You call yourself shinobi and walk with no formation. Tar Style: Bubbles" Naruto said calmly. He was terrified about what he was about to do. They had always called him a monster, but if he did this than weren't they right. But orders were orders that was what he must do now.

Naruto made a horse hand sign and raised it up to his mouth. He took a deep breath and blew out a stream of tar bubbles into the faces of the men who were by now running toward him. Another mistake, leaving their client defenseless. The bubbles stuck to the men's faces; they sealed their eyes as well as their nostrils and mouths. They began trying to scratch the tae off their faces. Gato was still standing motionless.

Naruto was also motionless, but he knew the mission. He knew what he had to do. He moved his hands into the ram sign and then he mouthed the words.

"Moving Serpent: Expansion"

The tar seeped into every crevice in the body, becoming much more fluid than hard and instantaneously gained volume. This process shattered their skulls and melted their brains with high temperatures. They died instantly.

Gato was now terrified of what he had seen. He still couldn't move. His bodily fluids emptied, and he was shaking. For a man that had caused damage to so many, he used slaves to process his drugs. Now though he was just pitiful.

Cho Aburame hid in the trees still afraid. Her hornets were dangerous, she constantly held them back. It was a burden deeper than the rest of her clan's. Kikai were dormant and they only did as their masters wished, but not the hornets. She remembered months ago when Naruto came into her room, she was so lucky. Usually when she got like that they swarmed angrily. She was so scared because they had only ever killed animals. If they killed humans and they liked it could she hold them back?

"Cho, we need to get out of here." The voice was Shikamaru and it broke her thoughts. She walked out of the woods and stared at Gato.

"Parasite Style: Grim Reaper"

**In the Land of Birds**

The team walked slowly at the pace of the civilians they protected. They were a bit peeved that the birds wouldn't stop making noise it made their ears useless. But what their attackers didn't know is that the Byakugan could identify the human chakra network for up to 10 KM away. So the people who had been trailing them were helpless. The real ambassadors and birds had been sent off back to the palace to wait with Shikamaru and Kakashi.

The mission was protecting the ambassador and the birds so it was protocol that the highest ranking member would secure the primary objective.

Naruto, Neji, Cho, Sasuke and Rei were now in the forest. A group of shadow clones walked in the path replacing them. They had a new objective clear the path. All the people ahead of them were between low Genin and middle Chunin. There were only six of them. Naruto made the decision that Shikamaru would stay behind. His skills were least suited for an assault.

This would be the first battle between shinobi any of the unit had experienced.

When they were almost there they met in a circle to discuss the plan. Rei, who had been staying in the back as a trail was missing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers,

I'm updating to inform you that there won't be a chapter today. I write fanfiction in order to better the structural detail and style of my writing; as well as to gain confidence in my ideas. So can you guys please Review, I'm not asking for a review every chapter (even though that would be awesome); but with 16 followers I feel like every chapter should have at least 4 reviews. It doesn't take so much time to do it. Also for anyone who read nine tails (which was pretty much my most successful story) I've decided to begin writing it. A review from a guest really encouraged me. So for anyone who reads any of my stories. Please Review or favorite or follow. Mainly review, if you liked something, if you hated something let me know.

Thanks.

NamikazeNarutoK12


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we going to do?" it was Cho that asked first.

"Simple…We find Rei. We get the shinobi waiting for us and then we capture them. They will tell us where she is." Naruto said this with no emotion. Just a deep rage.

Okay I am very very sorry about not updating but that is literally all I've been able to write without smashing my back space key. You'll get a chapter soon, by tomorrow hopefully. Sorry for another authors note.

Again sorry.


End file.
